


Злая кровь

by AugustMay, fandom Fantastic Beasts 2020 (fandomFantasticBeasts2020)



Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies), Good Omens (TV), Peaky Blinders (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Blood, Demons, Don't copy to another site, Fanart, Gen, kid AU
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-24
Updated: 2020-07-24
Packaged: 2021-03-04 22:08:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25493626
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AugustMay/pseuds/AugustMay, https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandomFantasticBeasts2020/pseuds/fandom%20Fantastic%20Beasts%202020
Summary: AU, в котором Криденс и Томми Шелби – братья (и, по совместительству, дети лорда Вельзевул).
Relationships: Credence Barebone & Tommy Shelby
Kudos: 27
Collections: Level 2 Quest 2: Визуал от G до T 2020





	Злая кровь




End file.
